


Silver Lining

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, First Meetings, Flirting, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Love at First Sight, M/M, The Circle, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “You know, I usually get a man’s name before I let him get on top of me,” Magnus teased with an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows. The warlock’s eyes flashed, the silver in them brightening just a little in a way Magnus hadn’t read as only annoyance, before he pushed himself off of the ground and smoothed his hands down his jacket.“Alexander Lightwood,” the warlock introduced himself, holding out a slightly trembling hand. Magnus gaped at him in recognition for a moment before shaking the outstretched hand hesitantly.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 277





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternallySilverMagnusandAlec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec/gifts).



> Thank you so much [Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec/pseuds/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec) for the support ♥️ They asked for Warlock!Malec as happy warlocks together. I hope you enjoy ♥️

Magnus thought he had known all of the warlocks that inhabited New York City. As High Warlock of Brooklyn, it was his job to keep his people under control but more importantly, to protect the warlocks in his jurisdiction. With the Circle rising again and the shadowhunters of the New York Institute remaining as incompetent as ever, Magnus was providing a lot more protection than he would have liked. 

He had just placed his key into the lock of his building when a splash of blue magic soared past his head and slammed into the wall beside him. He turned with his hands up in defense, a deflection shield covering him as he waited for another blow. Instead, he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen running directly toward him with eyes like pure silver and heat in them Magnus would never want to compete with. 

“What are you _doing_?” Magnus shouted but before the man could answer, a seraph blade nicked his shield and clattered to the cement. _The Circle_. 

“Apparently, saving _your_ ass instead of asking you to save mine,” the man spat as he twirled his hands with much less finesse than Magnus was used to and fired a flaming red cylinder at the Circle members that were quickly approaching. “Can you make yourself useful and open the damn door or at least portal us somewhere away from the people threatening our lives?” 

Magnus grumbled, “Charming,” before conjuring a portal behind the two of them. He considered leaving the warlock to fend for himself for a moment but relented when he saw the flicker in the color surrounding his hands. He was running low on fuel which must have been why he came to Magnus in the first place and the Circle members seemed to be multiplying with every passing moment. 

Before the Circle members could advance on the pair any further, Magnus gripped the back of the man’s leather jacket and tugged him into the shimmering portal. He made sure the grip on the man’s jacket never strayed as he led them through the spiraling portal and into Magnus’ loft a few stories above. The other warlock grunted as he tumbled onto the couch and when Magnus turned he saw those piercing silver eyes glaring back at him. 

Magnus couldn’t resist his eye roll as he said, “Cold or hot?” The glare turned into a confused furrow of his eyebrows and a squint of one of his slate eyes as Magnus snapped his fingers and conjured a cup of tea into his hands. “I prefer tea after I’ve drained my magic but my dear friend Catarina prefers Diet Coke,” Magnus noted with a shrug. The man eyed him suspiciously before they were interrupted by voices echoing from the street. The warlock shot up from the couch and sprinted toward the balcony, ducking as he caught sight of the Circle members below. 

“You brought us up to your loft?” The man shouted from his spot on the floor. “Do they give the High Warlock position to just _anyone_ in this godforsaken city?” Magnus gaped at him before he sauntered out the balcony doors and waved to the Circle members below. Magnus had wards so tight, the poor excuses of shadowhunters wouldn’t be able to see him anyways. 

Before he could explain that to the cowering warlock, a hand circled his ankle and pulled him down until he landed on his back with a gasp. When a warm body covered his and a smooth hand pressed over his mouth, his senses were overwhelmed with sandalwood and coffee and an icy gaze connected with his. The man was clearly an idiot, but Magnus was only human - well, _half-_ human - and he couldn’t resist a little flirting when he had the chance. He tore his mouth away from the man’s hand and shot his own glare at the beautiful eyes narrowed on his. 

“You know, I usually get a man’s name before I let him get on top of me,” Magnus teased with an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows. The warlock’s eyes flashed, the silver in them brightening just a little in a way Magnus hadn’t read as _only_ annoyance, before he pushed himself off of the ground and smoothed his hands down his jacket. 

“Alexander Lightwood,” the warlock introduced himself, holding out a slightly trembling hand. Magnus gaped at him in recognition for a moment before shaking the outstretched hand hesitantly. 

Magnus had heard of the warlock raised by shadowhunters - ex-Circle members if he was specific - but had never had the pleasure of meeting him prior to that moment. He was known for his silver-eyed warlock mark that he was unable to glamor because of a rune burned into his back when he was only a child. Being one of the only warlocks in existence to survive a rune was only a glimmer of his infamy; he was also the warlock that defeated Valentine in the first uprising and due to that, the entire species was suspicious of his involvement with the Circle when the group started to expand again. 

Deciding to choose his words carefully, Magnus said, “So, tea or pop?” He let go of Alexander’s hand to snap his tea back into his hands, relishing in the warmth as ice shot down his spine. It wasn’t quite fear - Magnus had no reason to be fearful of Alexander just yet - but tea was his comfort and he had needed it after the day he had and continued to endure. 

“Coffee, iced if you can,” Alexander sighed as he glanced around the loft, taking in the surroundings suspiciously. Magnus waved a hand at the coffee table before gesturing to the couch, offering Alexander a chance to at least try and make himself comfortable. “Thank you,” he whispered as he took a few large sips of the coffee before he relaxed back into the soft cushions. Magnus let his eyes sweep over the tired bags under Alexander’s sterling eyes and the way his skin almost seemed to match, and noted to himself that Alexander was _gorgeous_. 

“Are you going to tell me why you arrived at my home with a slew of Circle members on your tail?” Magnus asked after a few tense moments of silence. Alexander straightened his back as if ready to defend himself and Magnus held up a finger and said, “I’m not accusing you of anything, Alexander. I am High Warlock and I made an oath to protect _all_ warlocks in this city whether my people are doubtful of them or not.” 

Alexander nodded before finishing his coffee with a long slurp, his skin gaining color with each replenishing sip. He rested the cup on the table as he glanced in Magnus’ direction, his eyes trailing Magnus from head to toe before they stared at each other for a few moments. Magnus could feel the tension in the air but he couldn’t be too sure what it was from; the obvious instant attraction between them or the air of mischief and suspicion clouding his usually clear loft. 

“The Circle wants me gone,” Alexander said easily with no fear in his tone, “but more than that, they want _you_ dead.” Magnus tilted his head in thought as he flashed his golden eyes at Alexander as a sign of almost respect. Alexander’s own went wide, but his shoulders seemed to relax at the sight and Magnus felt just a little trust grow between them. 

“And you thought bringing them to me was the best idea?” Magnus asked, twirling his pinky finger around the stringed bag of tea that steeped in his cup. Alexander laughed and rolled his bright eyes as he gestured toward the balcony. 

“While you had your back to the dark, fiddling with your _keys_ \- what kind of warlock doesn’t just portal into their home, by the way - I saved your ass from a Circle attack. They were _waiting_ for you, Magnus Bane, and you’re lucky I was there to stifle them before the rest of us were stuck electing a new High Warlock,” Alexander said as he leaned his elbows on his knees with a clear challenge in his eyes. He had a point and Magnus was well aware of it, but that didn’t stop Magnus from narrowing his eyes at the much younger and less powerful warlock that seemed to provoke him with every word. 

“You drained your magic in a few short minutes and if I recall correctly, I saved _your_ ass by portalling us into my loft that’s so heavily warded, the imbeciles wouldn’t have been able to find it, let alone enter without my consent,” Magnus retorted as he shoved Alexander back into the couch with a small burst of magic to his chest. 

To his surprise, Alexander’s power had replenished enough to twist around the blue strands protruding from Magnus’ fingertips and break them away as Magnus tried to hold him back. With a cloud of powder, his magic receded back into him beyond his control and he noticed with wide eyes that Alexander’s seemed to do the same. It wasn’t often that magic responded to magic in that way, but Magnus felt the pull of Alexander’s power from the second he arrived and it was apparent that there was no ignoring that any longer. 

“I’m not here to beg for your help.” Alexander started to stand but Magnus stopped him with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a suggestive tilt of his head. 

“Oh, but I do think you’d look pretty if you begged.”

Alexander stared at him with that confused puppy look that Magnus had grown to adore in the few short moments they had spent together before holding up a hand as he said, “Don’t-- flirt with me.” 

“One thing you should know about me, pretty boy, is that I flirt with _everyone_ ,” Magnus replied because it was the absolute truth. Alexander seemed to balk at that and if Magnus hadn’t known any better, he would have thought he saw some _green_ in those silver orbs. “But,” Magnus continued, “I don’t agree to take on Circle members for just anyone.” 

Alexander’s eyes seemed to widen as he whispered, “You’re going to help me?” Magnus nodded in response and reached a hand out to rest on Alexander’s knee. 

“You’re a warlock in distress and while it’s my _job_ to help you, there’s something about the way my magic has felt this evening that I’m interested in exploring further than just providing you a service. So, yes,” Magnus agreed, “I will help you.”

“Thank y--” Before Alexander could finish, Magnus squeezed the hand on his knee and shook his head. 

“You’re going to have to deal with my relentless flirtatious remarks and my obvious attraction to those silver mirrors you call eyes, though. Can you handle that?” Magnus asked, because if there was one thing he was sure of, helping Alexander would turn into so much more than either of them could anticipate. 

Alexander nodded as he rested his hand over Magnus’, silver eyes meeting gold and magic colliding with magic, and said, “I can handle anything.” 

Magnus was sure he believed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Shadowhunters content, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
